


What Dreams May Come

by Magickalromance



Category: Charles de Lint's Newford series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 21:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magickalromance/pseuds/Magickalromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jeck encourages Sophie to seek love outside the Dreamlands, she finds her feelings for an old friend changing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dreams May Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [llyfrgell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=llyfrgell).



"Jeck and I had a weird conversation last night."

It was about 3:00 in the morning, and Sophie Etoile and Wendy St. Clair were at Sophie's apartment, having drifted there after one of Geordie's gigs. Jilly and Geordie had left a few minutes ago, after exchanging one of those significant glances that lovers sometimes share, a look that promised secret things better discussed in private. But Sophie had nowhere else to go, and she had a lot on her mind tonight, so she wasn't eager to go home and sleep. Besides, Wendy was good company, even when Jilly wasn't around, and there weren't many other people Sophie could go to about this particular issue.

Wendy paused with a chocolate-covered pretzel halfway to her mouth and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What about?"

Normally, Wendy wouldn't have been Sophie's choice of confidant. She'd met the other woman through their mutual acquaintance with Jilly, and it was Jilly she would have picked to talk about her conversation in the Dreamlands last night. But Jilly had gone, and it was night, and night lent itself to whispering confidences that never would have been mentioned in daytime. And anyway, Wendy enjoyed a good story now and again. Plus, she had had her own experiences with the supernatural side of life in Newford, which made her someone who could potentially provide useful advice.

"Jeck says I ought to find someone here in Newford… outside the Dreamlands."

Wendy gave her a startled glance, but said nothing, waiting for Sophie to continue. That was one of the things Sophie liked about Wendy. Wendy was a good listener, and though she didn't always share Jilly's optimism and belief in the unexplained and unexplainable, she'd certainly experienced enough of that side of the city to take anything seriously.

"We don't really talk about my life when I'm not dreaming," Sophie continued. "I mean, it's always worked for us not to because time moves differently in the Dreamlands than it does when we're awake, and I really try not to talk about what happens when I'm here, because I know it's not a good idea for him to come to me here."

Wendy nodded. "Because of your mom," she murmured.

"Exactly." Sophie's mother had been a fairy, a piece of the Dreamlands who had wandered into the waking world and stayed. But she'd eventually had to return, and now Sophie was stuck between the two worlds. She would never think of giving up her life here in Newford, where her paintings gave her modest success, nor would she think of giving up the rich and vibrant streets of Mabon, or Jeck, or any of the things she could find in the Dreamland. Mostly, she could deal with this dichotomy between her two lives. At least, she'd always thought she could. Then her friends began to learn how to use the magic in Newford, and she'd begun seeing them sometimes in Mabon, and it became harder to separate the two halves of her life.

Wendy topped off Sophie's tea, a small frown creasing her forehead. "So what are you going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know." Sophie took a sip of her tea. "I've never tried to find anyone serious here. I'd always felt like it was disloyal, you know, to fall asleep with someone here only to go to my boyfriend in the Dreamlands. But now that he's given me carte blanche…" Her voice trailed off and she stared pensively into her tea.

"It sort of narrows down your options," Wendy mused. "You would have to find someone who could accept Mabon and Jeck and all the rest of it, or you'd have to choose someone you weren't going to tell at all, which isn't exactly ideal. Keeping secrets tends to ruin relationships."

"Right. And I don't want to make Jeck jealous, either. He ought to have some say in this, too. I'd want whoever I picked to be someone he would like if he met them."

"You talk like you're really going to follow his advice," Wendy pointed out.

Sophie shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "I do get kind of lonely, you know. I can walk the streets of Mabon with Jeck whenever I want, and people there know us as a couple, but I don't really have that experience here. I mean, look at Jilly and Geordie. They're very careful not to overdo it, but anyone can tell they're in love. The way she touches his hand, the way he has of smiling at her… you know what I'm talking about."

Wendy nodded. "That's tough," she acknowledged. "And it's not exactly a situation I know how to give advice about. I hope you find someone, if that's what you want."

Sophie was relieved. Even unburdening herself a little had felt good. Especially since Wendy hadn't thought she was being crazy or silly. "I don't know," she said. "It's not something I have to decide about either way, at least right now. But I definitely think it might be worth considering." She yawned, rising to her feet. "In any event, I've got to go. It's late. Thanks for letting me sound you out about this."

"Any time," Wendy said, walking her to the door and offering her a quick hug. "I hope it works out for you."

Maybe it was the lateness of the hour, or Sophie's weird mood, but she thought she detected a slightly wistful note in Wendy's voice.

*********

After Sophie had left, Wendy showered and climbed into bed. She hadn't realized how exhausted she was, because it took only a few moments to fall asleep.  
She found herself sitting on a picnic blanket, staring into the cool, clear waters of a placid lake. Birds sang in the trees above her, and occasionally she caught a glimpse of something moving in the water. The air was warm on her naked skin, and she breathed deeply, feeling rejuvenated and at peace. That feeling of peace was welcome, especially after the odd conversation she'd had with Sophie, a conversation which had left her feeling oddly confused.

A footstep sounded behind her and she turned, watching Sophie emerge from behind a tree, as if having been summoned from Wendy's thoughts. She, too, was naked, and she seemed to be floating as she glided over to Wendy.

"You came," she breathed, throwing her arms around Wendy and kissing her. Her lips were warm and soft, and Wendy kissed her back, reveling in the taste of Sophie's mouth, pulling the other woman closer, feeling the crush of Sophie's breasts against her own. Her hands began to move boldly, exploring the curves of Sophie's body, touching her as if she'd always done so. Sophie touched her as well with the same sure knowing, and soon they were both panting heavily.

Sophie pushed Wendy onto her back and straddled her hips. She blazed a hot trail with her lips down Wendy's neck, pausing for a moment to dip her tongue into the hollow of Wendy's throat. Then she cupped Wendy's breasts, pulling them up as if in offering to her eager mouth, her tongue circling the areolas. Wendy raked her fingers through Sophie's gold ringlets. She was out of her mind with pleasure, and she wanted more. She knew she'd get it, too, with the knowing that comes from all dreams.

Sophie moved lower, her tongue trailing down Wendy's flat stomach, pausing for a moment to lick at her belly button. Presently, she gently guided Wendy's legs apart and delved between.

Then, abruptly, Wendy found that she was awake, one hand between her legs, desperate for the climax she'd wanted from Sophie. She was too caught up in the pleasure of the fading dream to wonder why she was still having sex dreams about one of her best friends. She thought she was over that kind of thing, but she couldn't get Sophie's face out of her mind as she came, and it was Sophie's name she moaned into the quiet of her empty apartment.

 

**********

Sophie and Jilly had taken a table by the window at Catherine's Café. Jilly had a chai, and Sophie a mocha. They'd been people-watching for the better part of an hour, making up stories about the people passing them on the street outside. "See that guy?" Jilly was saying, pointing at a businessman walking very rapidly past them, cell phone in a death grip to his ear. "He's a werewolf. He's obviously pissed about something, and he can barely contain his rage. Tonight, he'll have to go into Gramercy Park and howl at the moon."

Sophie laughed. "See that woman with all the shopping bags? She's a hob, like Dick over at Holly's bookstore. She's obviously going back to her place to leave a little pleasant surprise for whoever owns the building she's in."

"Everything OK over here?" Wendy spoke up at Sophie's elbow, waitress pad in hand. She was smiling at Jilly, but when Sophie tried to make eye contact, Wendy blushed and avoided her gaze.

"Oh, we're fine," Jilly said. "How long do you still have to work?"

"Another hour," Wendy said with a long, put-upon sigh. "My feet are killing me."

"I know," Jilly's tone was all sympathy. "Come back when you can and join us. We're looking for someone Sophie's Jeck would approve of."

"I see." Now Wendy did look at Sophie, briefly, and Sophie noticed, with the perception that had made her a good artist, that Wendy's smile was just a shade too forced. "Well, I hope you find someone. I wish I could join you, but I didn't sleep well. I think I'm going to go home and take a nap after I'm done."

"OK," Jilly said brightly. "Well, if you change your mind…"

"I know where to find you," Wendy finished, and now her smile really was genuine.

"What's up with her?" Jilly asked when Wendy had gone out of earshot. "She seemed a little… weird just then."

"I don't know." Sophie answered, frowning. "I told her about my conversation with Jeck last night. She was really supportive, but… Yeah, it's not like her to be judgmental about other people's choices."

"I'll talk to her," Jilly promised. "I'm sure I can get it out of her eventually."

**********

Wendy couldn't sleep. She had been as good as her word to Jilly and Sophie and had gone home and attempted to nap. But she couldn't sleep. Her mind insisted on going over flashbulbs of memory. Sophie, radiant in blue, talking animatedly to a group of visitors to her new gallery. Sophie, dancing with Jilly at a Christmas party. Sophie at Jilly's bedside shortly after Jilly's accident. Sophie and Wendy together at Sophie's apartment, full of grief over Jilly's fate, knowing she was broken and that her lively spirit had been temporarily dimmed and not knowing what else to do but sit in silence, holding hands and sharing their grief.

Sophie had always been there, more Jilly's friend than Wendy's, beautiful in a quiet, mysterious way that had compelled Wendy. She'd been there, but she'd been untouchable, because of her life in the Dreamlands, a life that seemed way too exciting when compared to the real world, even the real world as Jilly saw it, with magic in every corner.

And yet, she was accessible. She was attractive, too, and Wendy had once met Sophie's Jeck, and she'd liked him. She'd walked away from that brief episode in the Dreamlands thinking Jeck had liked her, too.

Once, in college, Wendy had dated a girl. Christina had been confident about her sexuality in a way that Wendy hadn't been, and Wendy had felt the pull of attraction towards her. They'd been good together, both in bed and out of it, at least for a while, but they hadn't suited at all. Aside from physical chemistry, the two hadn't had much in common, and they'd walked away after a bad breakup. Since then, Wendy'd been with a few other women, and she'd dated men, too. Both experiences were satisfying in different ways, but she'd never considered asking any of her friends out. After all, what if things went wrong? She didn't want to lose friendships that were so dear, and even though she knew her friends were the least homophobic people she could ever hope to meet, everyone had deep, unacknowledged prejudices. Even, Wendy was sure, Sophie.

The phone rang, startling Wendy out of her reverie. She reached for it automatically. "Hello?"

"Hey." Sophie's voice was quiet, but it sent a thrill through Wendy.

"Hi!" Wendy knew she was blushing, and was glad Sophie couldn't see her. "What's up?"

"Nothing, really. I just wondered if you were OK. You seemed kind of… abrupt this afternoon at Catherine's."

"Oh." Wendy suppressed a sigh. "Was I? I'm sorry."

"You're not mad at me, are you? I mean, about the stuff we talked about last night. I know it's a little weird but…"

"Oh, no. That's not it at all. I really was tired."

"OK." But Sophie didn't sound particularly convinced.

Silence fell for a moment, and Wendy considered just making her excuses and hanging up, but then Sophie spoke up. "Are you free tomorrow to go have lunch."

"Oh, sure," Wendy said, sitting up on her couch, letting her feet hit the floor. "Is Jilly coming?" She didn't know what she wanted the answer to that question to be. But she did want to spend time with Sophie, Jilly or no Jilly, and she was pretty sure she could ignore this new awareness of her attraction to Sophie.

"No. Geordie has a gig at one of those bars in Hazard where you can barely breathe for the cigarette smoke. I love Geordie beyond all reason, but I'd much rather hang out with you instead."

Wendy forced a laugh. She tried to ignore the flutterings of butterflies in her stomach at Sophie's comment about prefering to hang out with her, telling herself she was too old to be acting like a silly teenager. "Ugh. You'd think the no-smoking ban would be enforced everywhere," she said. "I don't blame you for wanting to avoid it. We can catch Geordie some other time."

"I know, right? Anyway, I've got a painting I'd like you to see."

"I'm up for it. We'll make it a date!" That last had just spilled out, rather unexpectedly.

"A date it is!" Sophie replied eagerly.

They exchanged a few more pleasantries, and Wendy hung up, trying to tell herself Sophie wouldn't take the whole date thing seriously. Sophie probably didn't even like girls.

**********

Sophie and Jeck were walking through the Dreamlands, hand in hand. The place they'd picked was a lovely garden that she had been cultivating. The wind brought with it the sweet perfume of roses, and she paused every few moments to breathe deeply.

"Have you thought more about what I said the other night?" Jeck asked as they reached a turning on the path. They'd arrived at a large log, upon which Jeck sat, pulling her into his lap.

Sophie leaned against his strong shoulders, breathing in the smell of wind and woodland that was uniquely Jeck's. "I have," she said. "But do we have to talk about this now? I want to enjoy these moments, with you."

"I wouldn't be jealous." Jeck had always been able to read her mind, to cut right to the heart of what was going on in her head.

"You say that," Sophie answered. "But how can you really know that?"

"Because I trust you," Jeckstated with solid conviction. "And because I know that we love each other." He did kiss her then, whispering his love between each caress of his mouth on her body. Sophie responded with equal fervor, the love she felt for this man swelling inside her.

Afterward, sated and satisfied, reclining on the soft, mossy ground, Sophie laid her head on Jeck's chest as she gazed up at the stars. "If there ever is anyone," she said, "I'll make sure you can meet him."

Jeck nodded. "I'd like that." His fingers idly played with her blond curls. "Of course, it could be a lass you might fancy," he commented.

Sophie's first thought was to deny that this was the case, to argue that she'd never been attracted to a woman in her entire life, and to twit Jeck about his oh-so-typical male fantasy of seeing his girlfriend in bed with another woman. But then she realized that wouldn't be truthful. There had been women she'd been attracted to. Jilly was one, though Sophie would never have admitted it. Then there'd been Robyn, a yoga instructor she'd had once. And there was Wendy.

The image of Wendy lingered in her mind. Wendy had brought a girlfriend to one of Sophie's shows. The relationship hadn't lasted much longer than a few weeks, but Sophie remembered distinctly wondering what it would be like to have Wendy's warm voice read her poetry, to have Wendy's lips pressed against hers, to feel Wendy's hands on her body. She'd had more than a few daydreams about Wendy over the years, and she'd even worked Wendy into her latest painting.

"I guess there could be a woman," she admitted now. "If she were interested. I mean, I wouldn't have to explain about you to her, if she was someone I know already. And I know you'd like her."

Jeck nodded. "Well, then find out." He bent and kissed her forehead. "I want you happy, Sophie. When you're here and when you're not."

"I know." She raised herself up on one elbow and kissed him back.

**********

Wendy had spent more time than she usually did trying to decide what to wear. Eventually she settled on a brightly colored gypsy skirt and peasant blouse. She dabbed a bit of perfume behind her ears and tucked her poetry journal into her handbag. She felt unaccountably nervous, even though she knew it was silly. It wasn't as if she'd never been alone with Sophie before.

She arrived at Sophie's apartment exactly at noon, and Sophie was waiting for her. She took Wendy's bag, set it on a table which stood just inside the door, and hugged her. Wendy returned the embrace, and after a moment, wondered if it was just her imagination or had the hug lasted just a shade too long.

"Do you want to see the painting first?" Sophie asked, her blue eyes alight with excitement.

"Absolutely!" Wendy loved the opportunity to see a finished art piece. She'd always admired both Sophie and Jilly's talent for it, and had at times envied them, even though she knew she did much better with poetry. (Jilly had always cheerfully admitted to being inept, and Sophie had only ever managed a few poems along the lines of "There once was a man from Nantucket.")

Sophie reached for Wendy's hand, and their fingers tangled together. It was a natural gesture, but Wendy was extremely conscious of the warmth of Sophie's hand.

Sophie paused by the door of her studio. "Be prepared to be impressed," she said grandly.

"Oh, I am," Wendy chuckled. "Always."

Sophie let go of her hand and opened the door, gesturing for Wendy to step inside.

The painting in question had been placed in a position of honor, in the center of the room and facing the door. It was lovely, a picture of a woman sitting beneath an oak tree, reading from a book she held on her lap. A second glance revealed that the woman's features were familiar.

"That's me," Wendy breathed. "Me and the Tree of Tales."

Sophie nodded. "Exactly," she said. "I always liked the image of you, telling stories in order to keep something growing and alive."

"It really is perfect." This time it was Wendy who initiated the hug, and this time it did go on too long.

"I've been thinking," Sophie said, not stepping out of Wendy's embrace. "About what Jeck said about me finding someone that would make me happy in the waking world."

"Oh?" Wendy wondered if she should pull away, but Sophie was still holding her, and so she didn't.

For answer, Sophie leaned in and kissed Wendy. The kiss was tentative, shy and sweet and exploratory. For a moment, Wendy didn't know how to react. But then her mouth opened, and she was kissing Sophie back. It was like her dream, only this was real, intense In a way the dream hadn't been.

When they pulled apart, they were both gasping and laughing. "I've wanted to kiss you for a long time," Wendy confessed. "I just never thought you'd be interested. I didn't even know you liked girls."

"I always have," Sophie admitted. "I just never acted on the impulse before now."

Wendy reached for Sophie's hand and pulled her out of the studio and into the living room. They were both still laughing and giddy, and they hadn't quite made it to the couch before Wendy was kissing Sophie again, pulling the other woman onto the sofa and sitting in her lap, greedily exploring the inside of her mouth.

Her hands moved underneath the t-shirt Sophie wore, but she hesitated, not sure if she should go further.

"Don't stop," Sophie breathed, breaking the kiss to lick a trail across Wendy's cheek, eventually taking Wendy's earlobe into her mouth and nibbling delicately.  
Needing no further encouragement, Wendy cupped Sophie's breasts. They were larger than her own, and extremely sensitive, if the low moan Sophie made into her ear was any indication.

Wendy pulled away long enough to yank Sophie's shirt off over her head. She tossed it on the back of the couch, then unhooked the clasp of Sophie's bra, which Sophie removed herself and tossed to the floor.

Now Wendy was cupping Sophie's bare breasts. Sliding off Sophie's lap, she knelt between her outspread legs and sampled first one breast, then the other, delighting in Sophie's soft moans and gasps of encouragement.

Sophie reached down and unbuttoned her jeans, sliding out of them clumsily, only momentarily dislodging Wendy. "This is so much easier in dreams," she breathed, which caused them both to erupt into giggles once more.

Wendy stripped off her own clothes, her movements slow and deliberate. Sophie watched her, blue eyes avid with interest and desire. The intensity of her stare brought a rush of wetness between Wendy's legs.

Once they were both naked, Wendy urged Sophie to lie on her back. She kissed a path from Sophie's ankle to the inside of her thigh, then repeated the process with her other leg. She wanted Sophie squirming and begging, and she was gratified to have this wish realized.

"Please, please, I need more, Wendy," Sophie reached for the other woman, and it was obvious to Wendy that she wasn't quite sure what to ask for, but that she needed something in any case.

Wendy was glad to oblige her, delving between her legs, exploring what she found there with eager swipes of her tongue. Sophie was deliciously wet and willing, and she made little contented noises that only drove Wendy crazier and spurred her to further passion. For a long time, Sophie moaned and squirmed, and then, finally, she went stiff, and her back arched, and she screamed out Wendy's name as her release tore through her.

Wendy lay half on top of Sophie, stroking her hair and watching as Sophie's eyes slid shut for a moment. The blissful expression Sophie wore made Wendy wish she could paint her like this. And then, on the heels of that thought, the words of a poem sprang into her head. It was a poem she would never publish, but would instead give to Sophie, if Sophie wasn't regretting her impulsive act. She wanted to get up and retrieve her journal, to put down the rush of feelings that had welled up inside her.

Before Wendy could begin worrying about this possibility, Sophie was sitting up, her gaze raking over Wendy's body. "It's my turn to touch you now," she said.

Happily, Wendy obliged her, and, though Sophie was inexperienced in the ways of pleasing another woman, she was enthusiastic, and eventually, both of them were sated.

**********

Sophie hadn't been sure what to expect from this new relationship, but it was surprisingly easy, all things considered. The element of physical attraction hadn't changed their friendship, and their mutual friends had been excited for them. Jilly's enthusiasm had been positively overwhelming as she'd squealed happily and insisted that she'd known for years that Wendy and Sophie were destined to be together. Feeling generous in her newfound relationship, Sophie forebore to point out that she could have said the same, once, about Jilly's relationship with Geordie.

Sometimes they spent time at Sophie's, and sometimes at Wendy's. At first, Wendy had made it a point to ask about Jeck, and Sophie had made herself be completely honest. But there really wasn't any jealousy. The relationship Sophie and Wendy were forging was quite different from her relationship with Jeck, but both were intense, in their own way. Sophie found that she looked forward to spending time with each of them for different reasons. With Wendy, there were new things to explore, new fantasies to learn and have fulfilled. With Jeck, she was comfortable, content with the fact that they knew each other so well, and could please each other without worrying about any awkwardness.

Eventually, though, Wendy wanted to make things official with Jeck. Sophie agreed that they should, and had agreed to do so that very night.

They fell asleep together, on Sophie's bed, holding hands. Sophie concentrated on bringing Wendy across to Mabon and when she found herself on the streets of her city, she was relieved to note that Wendy was with her.

"I love this place," Wendy breathed, looking around at the bustle of Mabon, and at the streets and shops surrounding them. "I definitely want a tour someday."

"Of course," Sophie answered. "There's so much I could show you."

A man detached from the crowd, and Sophie recognized Jeck. He was moving toward them, a welcoming smile on his face. "You're right, he is gorgeous," Wendy breathed, starting to pull her hand away from Sophie's.  
Sophie gripped it tighter, pulling Wendy against her side as she waved to Jeck.

"Hello, Sophie," he called, smiling in welcome at her, then turning the brilliance of that smile on Wendy.

"Hello, Jeck," Sophie said, reaching to pull Wendy forward. "Jeck, this is Wendy. She's the girl I fancy from the waking world."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lauren and Angie, my crack team of betas.


End file.
